


Grateful

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Samar brings Kenneth back to the safe house in Quon Zhang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

Samar watched Dembe and the man she could only assume was Leonard Caul take Jasper inside, half expecting Reddington to follow them in. He didn't, just stayed there, looking at her. She knew she couldn't be gone from the Post Office for very much longer, the team would get suspicious. "Was that all you needed from me?" She asked as Red continued to look at her.

Her words seemed to bring him back from whatever he was thinking about, because he blinked and shook his head. "Yes, that's all. Thank you, Agent Navabi." Nodding, she started towards the back of the large house, where her own car waited.

It took her all of fifteen seconds to realize that Red was walking with her. "Not to come off as rude, but what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Walking you to your vehicle." Red's tone was to the point.

Samar was flattered, but she didn't want to seem too much so. "Don't you have to go deal with Jasper?" She asked, sticking her hands into her pockets.

"I'm sure that Dembe and Leonard have things under control in there for the time being. And besides, my doctor prescribed that I walk as a part of my rehabilitation. This way, I kill two birds with one stone: Getting you safely to your car, and following my good doctor's orders." The answer was so uniquely Red that she couldn't help grinning. There were a few moments of a silence that was more comfortable than stifling. And then he spoke again. "You were good today."

"How do you know that? Was there a webcam in the car or something?" Samar's tone was equal parts curious and dry.

Red ignored her tone. "Judging from Kenneth's reaction as Leonard took him out of the car, and from what Dembe told me after you left, a webcam in the car wasn't necessary." He looked at her. "Do you know why I called you specifically for this little...situation?"

"Because of my skills." Samar responded with a nod.

"Yes and no." Red told her, continuing on at her confused expression. "Your skills were very helpful, certainly, but that isn't even close to the only reason I called you to help me out with this. By now I'm certain you know I have no shortage of allies. Contacts. People I can call for any number of reasons." This was definitely not new information for Samar, not by a long shot. Red turned to face her, stopping, and she did, too. "But what few people know, is that the list of those contacts that I feel like I can trust is extremely small. You're on that list."

Samar was trying to wrap her brain around what he had just told her. "You trust me?" She murmured, and Red nodded in confirmation. "When did that start?"

"Shortly after I was taken from your custody by Mr. Martin." Red spoke bluntly, causing her eyes to widen.

"Let me see if I understand this right." Samar continued walking, slowly enough that Red could keep up. "Despite the fact that I abducted you, you still felt like you could trust me? How does that work?"

"Every time I asked you a question, you were forthcoming with the answer. You didn't dodge it, you didn't refuse to answer it. You were open, honest." Red explained. "I respect that."

Samar was surprised at that. "Well, thank you, I never expected to hear you say those words."

"I only say them to people who deserve to hear them." Red told her, and she felt her cheeks grow slightly warm. Soon, they reached her car.

"It was strange driving Dembe's vehicle." Samar admitted, absently but affectionately stroking the hood of her silver car. "Or is it yours, and Dembe just drives it?"

"It's mine. Dembe just drives it." Red confirmed.

Samar nodded in understanding. "Thank you for walking me back here." She offered.

Red took off his hat and bowed slightly, causing her to smirk and roll her eyes. "It was my pleasure."

"Did you mean what you said?" Samar asked suddenly. His brows furrowed, and now it was her turn to be confused. Did he really not remember what he'd said five minutes ago? Sighing, she looked at him. "'I'd die for five'? Did you mean that? Or was that just you being your lothario self?"

"Oh, that." Red nodded in understanding. "I understand why you might think that, Samar, but I assure you I was completely serious when I said that. You're a beautiful woman, and I can think of no greater honour than being allowed to share your bed. Even just for the night."

Samar felt her cheeks grow hot, and she hoped it wasn't visible enough on her face that he could see it. "Well, play your cards right, and we'll see what happens." She told him with a wink.

A smirk came to his face. "Challenge accepted." He said bluntly. "Have a good night. And once again, good job today."

Samar was still smiling as she got into the car, started it up, and headed back to the Post Office.


End file.
